Mobile wirelesses communications devices, such as cellular telephones, are now commonplace throughout the world. Most of these communications devices, however, are designed for users without hearing or speech impairments. When using a typical mobile wireless communications device in a normal phone conversation, both parties as sender and receiver must be able to hear and talk clearly. This causes a challenge for hearing impaired or speech challenged users. As society grows more complicated and interrelated, the needs of the handicapped, for example, the hearing impaired and/or speech challenged user, are increasingly being accommodated. One known system for accommodating a hearing impaired or speech challenged person uses a live agent as an intermediary, allowing the sender and caller to communicate to each other through this live agent. For example, the live agent receives text from a hearing impaired user and speaks to the other user, while receiving spoken voice from the other user. The live agent types text for the hearing impaired user and speaks text typed from that user to another. This is not an automatic process.
As voice-to-text technology evolves, for example, as associated with personal computers, the processing capability has increased such that it is possible to write down the spoken text in real-time using computer-based technologies and narrate a written text using computers. These technologies should be leveraged for use with mobile wireless communications devices as an aid for hearing or speech impaired people, thus eliminating the requirement for a live agent as a third party intermediary.